


Nest Building

by Sanhaim



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint Makes a Nest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanhaim/pseuds/Sanhaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt in Avengerskink.<br/>Clint/His Nest<br/>Tumblr is really making me want to see Clint making a nest for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest Building

It takes him a week to find the perfect spot. A week of sitting, scanning, judging then moving along. When he finds it he smiles, for just how perfect it is, there's clear veiws that allows him to cover the entire tower, hidden from veiw, there's a small ledge that will keep the rain off his head (which is an unexpected bonus that he adores) and it's just large enough that he can catch some sleep there.  
Technically all he needs for a nest is the clear line veiws, and he's gone for months with just that. But this time he has a choice in the matter and he's going to make it a bit more livable. Not comfortable, comfortable means distraction and you don't become a sniper by allowing distractions in his life.  
He doesn't get a chair, but he does put in a small rail, it's below chest height so that he can sit down and put his arms on top of it and watch their surroundings. And after a second's thought he allows for a pillow, a small one. The rope that coiled in one corner is long enough to reach the room that Stark's given him. A small styrofoam cooler filled with ice and water bottles and a few peices of fruit.  
Most important of all the little luxeries he's put into his new nest is the small area that he can sit and work on his arrows.  
He sits down, leaning against the rail, arms on top of it and head on top of that and smiles softly as he watches the televison that the people in the shorter tower across the street are watching instead of doing their work. It's not hard to figure out what's going on as he reads the lips of the characters.  
His smile turns into a full fledged grin as he sees Iron Man flying in, completely oblivious. It takes barely a second to jump to his feet, grab his bow and hit the mechanical suit directly on the top of Tony's head. Then watchs, laughing as Tony freaks out, trying to find out where it came from.  
Now he just has to create nests on the surrounding buildings so that he can watch the tower itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post to Ao3, so be gentle.


End file.
